She's mine
by LittleDarlingBlog
Summary: After the Vopina incident, Marinette feels sorry for Lila, and becomes friends with her. As well as hating on Ladybug, Lila hates Adrien. So who will Marinette choose? Lila, or Adrien? I suck at summaries, but this has a Adrienette kiss, as well as some MariChat action. Oh, and this is literally a written version of that comic. Its really good, go check it out on Youtube!
1. Chapter 1 Hi, Lila

_Hey! This is my first fanfic, and I know it's mot good, but it's a start. This is based on a comic I saw, so if it seems familiar, please tell me, and I'll shout you out. Okay, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1** Hello?

 **Lila:** It wasn't my fault I got akumatized. Ladybug ruined everything- I'll never forgive her for that. And I lost everything with Adrien, good. He was a total jerk anyway. He only loves Ladybug- a girl with a mask, she could be an adult for all we know. And now everyone hates me, for lying. I was the new popular girl- like Chloe. Infact, I was better that Chloe; people liked me. And Ladybug and Adrien ruined it all. I hate them. And worst of all, I'm now the new _unpopular_ girl.

 **Marinette:** I feel really bad. Sure, she was stealing my crush, but I ruined her. Everyone in school hates her, ignoring her, speading rumours about her. It wasn't her fault she was akumatized, it was Hawk Moth's fault. And now, I've ruined her... no, Ladybug ruined her. Lila hasn't met Marinette... yet. It was lunch break. Alya had gone with Nino, so I figured I would go home, and finish that homework I never started, thanks the the Akuma attack, last night. And there she was. Lila. Sitting alone on the bench, just outside the school. I didn't know what I was thinking...

 **Lila:** Lunch break. My least favourite part of the day. I sat at my usual bench, but this time, Adrien wasn't with me. A short girl, with dark blue hair, tied into two perfect bunches, and sapphire blue eyes, that were looking right at me. I prepared myself for another insult, although it wasn't hard.

"Hey, Lila, is it?" She asked, suprisingly politely.

"Um, yeah, Lila Rossi," I replied.

"I'm Marinette Dupain- Cheng, which is funny because I live in that bakery, over there, um... do you want to join me for lunch? The sandwiches are to die for!" The bluenette pointed at a neat building, lined with pots of flowers, on the other side of the park.

"Er, okay?!" Lunch?! She just invited me to lunch. Had she not heard the rumours yet?

 **Marinette:** I had heard of the rumours. I knew some were true, but I felt sorry for her. We walked towards the bakery. I introduced her to my parents, who greeted her warmly.

"What do you want to get?" I asked, she stared at me, awkardly.

"I didn't bring any money in today,"

"Who said you had to pay, I _invited_ you to _our_ bakery, take your pick, my treat."

We sat down, at a nearby table, with plates of sandwiches, cookies, and warm croissants. We started talking about stuff- school, friends, boys. She had a hatered for Adrien. We laughed, despite all the rumours, Lila was actually really nice.

 **Lila** : Marinette was my new bestie! After lunch, we rushed back to school. We were at the bottom of the steps, and then I saw him. Adrien. Smiling right at Marinette.

 _Did you like it? Please review, I need some build-on advice. And Chapter 2 might come quicker, soo..._


	2. Chapter 2 What just happened?

_Hey! I had so much positive feedback on Chapter 1! I honestly thought this would be one of those fanfics that go unnoticed, and abandoned, but honestly, now I am determined to keep this fanfic going (not that I ever planned to stop it, or anything!)_

 _Shoutouts to_ _ **LadyWinter14**_ _and_ _ **RapidSammi**_ _Thanks so much for all your positive feedback! You should check out their fanfics, I've read them myself, and they are seriously amazing!_

 _ **pinksakura271**_ _Your puns will always be better than mine!_

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed- means a lot ;)_

 **Marinette:** Oh, gawd, he's staring at ME! What do I do? Do I smile back? I wish Alya was with me… actually on second thoughts, maybe not… His emerald eyes stared right into mine… wait?! HIS EYES ARE STARING INTO MINE?!

 **Lila:** Oh boy! He has got something coming, if he thinks he can get away with being 'friendly' with Marinette.

"Marinette, let's go to class!" I told her, sternly. Adrien is messing with _my_ best friend.

"ADRIEN'S STARING AT MEeEeEe…."

"Um, hey Marinette! Lila…" Adrien started.

I did not allow him to continue. I couldn't let him continue.

"Shut it, pretty boy! Come on, Marinette." I gave him a death glare, he deserves it. I grabbed Marinette's arm, which had suddenly turned into jelly, and dragged her to physics.

 **Adrien:** What just happened? Lila… I was literally just smiling… at Marinette… I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Alya, and Nino behind me.

"Adrien? Are you okay?" Alya asked. I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. I never can.

"Yeah… I think…" I still can't gather what just happened. 'pretty boy,'

"Dude, she just owned you! Pretty boy," Nino laughed.

As much as I love that DJ and that blogger, they are the worst people when it comes to comforting- which makes them perfect for each other.

"Guys, I'm going to go to physics, are you coming?!" Alya finished.

"Oh yeah, sure"

 **Marinette:** What just happened?

"Ok, class, today we are doing 'energy resources,' so I would like everyone to get into pairs. You have this lesson, and your own time to do this. I expect presentations, due for tomorrow- "

Oh no! Alya or Lila? Well, Alya would happily go with Nino, but what about Adrien?

"I will be pairing you up,"

Phew!

"Kim, with Lila-"

NOOOOO!

"Alya, with Nino- "

NOOOOOOOOO! No, wait that's good, they're dating.

"Chole, Mari- actually you work better with Sabrina"

Close one!

"And Marinette with Adrien"

WHAA?!

 **Lila:** Adrien? With Marinette? No, no, no! What if he goes to her house, tonight?! I need to protect Mari!

"Miss?! Can I go with Marinette? We work better, together." I asked as teacher-petly as possible.

"This is paired work, not gossip time with your 'bestie,' Deal with it!"

Harsh…

 _Know any teachers like that? I know there wasn't a lot of description in this, but more dialogue, but I promise, the next few chapters are going to get a little too detailed (I worded that wrong, I promise, I'm not dirty minded XD)_

 _Remember to review any mistakes or advices, or plot twists I should include. And that's all,_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _-Little Darling Xx_


	3. Chapter 3 Closer, and closer

_Hey! So BlueMoonRose (thanks for the feedback! ;D) mentioned the format is a little hard to read, I totally agree so I've made it a little different- is it better or worse?_

 _Remember to review and report any mistakes as usual!_

 _Also, I know there is no Chat Noir/Ladybug business going on, do if you think I should include it, give ideas below!_

 **Marinette:** The lunch bell rang in one ear, and left through the other- I had no idea what just happened.

"Hey Marinette," came a voice behind me. It was Adrien. "Um, for our project, I'm free this evening…"

"Too me…you're mine… um, I mean, you are too mine I'm free, aggh-'' No wonder why he stared at me, weirdly.

Alya leaned against me, her arm on my shoulder. I hate being short. "What Marinette means to say is, she is free this evening as well! Why don't you start on your project at Marinette's house?" I thought Ayla had come to save me. Infact, she had just made the water deeper, and now I was about to drown.

"Sure! If you're okay with that, Marinette,"

Aggh! He just said my name! I replied with the most pathetic "Yeaa…"

 **Lila:** Nope. I will not let this happen!

"Marinette?! Don't let him! He only loves Ladybug! It's unhealthy for you, you know, she could be your mother, for all you know!"

His face fell. His emerald eyes lost their sparkle. His smile had faded. And worse, his voice has turned cold and miserable. He deserved it. I fell for him, and now I will not let Marinette do the same.

"My mother?" His voice trailed away, weakly and I could not hear the rest of what he said. Good, I never wanted to his life problems!

"Sorry, Adrien! She didn't know-" Marinette started.

What did I not know? I couldn't care less. I dragged Marinette away, giving him another glare.

 **Adrien:** Lila went too far. Marinette isn't _hers_. She's mine my friend too. Lila has been non-stop glaring ever since the Vopina incident. I was walking to Marinette's bakery- it would be the first time I could talk to her, without being glared at, or interrupted, following an insult from Lila. I opened the shop door, and a little patisserie bell rang quietly.

The cakes beckoned me in and the aroma of fresh baked cookies and bread took me by the hand and lead me inside. Marinette's parents greeted me warmly, and said to go up to Marinette's room as they were too busy with customers- it was rush- hour and the shop was buzzing with people buying all the mouth-watering food, I'd hoped there was some left afterwards! (#letadrieneat2K16) I knocked three times, and Marinette opened the door. I examined her room- why was I that interested? Her walls were light pink, with scraps of paper stuck to it, that looked like ripped down posters. I assumed they were old designs, she didn't like anymore.

We sat down and started on the project, every now and then, an awkward silence emerged. She looked so cute when she is concentrated. Her blue-bell eyes scanning the question sheet…

 **Marinette:** I had just managed to tear down all the posters of him, and hide them away.

"Adrien?" He nodded in response. "I'm so sorry about Lila! She didn't know, hones-"

"You have beautiful eyes, you know," he whispered.

WHAT? He just blurted that out? How do I respond? Yeah, you too?!

"Um-"

He was leaning towards me. I leant toward him. We were getting closer and closer, until the point I could hear his heart beating, in time to mine. I could smell his masculine cologne, pulling me in closer. Closer, and closer…

 _I bet you're are annoyed I stopped there. Well, reviews make Chapter 4 come quicker so…_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _-Little Darling Xx_


	4. Chapter 4 Beautiful

_Okay! Time for my favourite Chapter! Things are about to get hotter. I ship Adrienette so much, so here it is for all you shippers!_

 _Also, I've never kissed anyone before, so describing one was hard- don't judge my description._

 **Adrien:** I don't know what I was thinking. That's just it. I wasn't thinking.

"Marinette, can you do something for me?" I asked. Her response was a single 'hmm?' "Just go with the flow…ok?"

Before she could respond, I leaned in further, and pressed my lips against hers. They were soft and warm. And tasted like vanilla, and strawberries, and pure happiness. The kiss started of slow, and gentle, but eventually became more passionate and pleasant. I wanted this moment to last forever. Marinette put her arms around my neck, and I moved my from her cheeks to her back, gripping tightly.

 **Marinette:** I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know what _he_ was thinking.

He moved his hands from my back to my hips, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. It was a minute in, but it felt like a few seconds, where we were forced to stop, to catch out breath.

"Whoa.." I panted under my breath. That was not what I expected.

"Do you want me to carry on?" Adrien said, his voice was lusty, yet gentle at the same time.

We moved onto my chaise, me lying down, him on top of me. His lips were smooth and wet, but I guess if you are a model, you can't afford to have chapped lips. I started to pull his shirt, then he suddenly pulled apart, was it my fault- I had never kissed anyone before, maybe I did something wrong?

He looked at me, then took off his shirt revealing his bare muscular chest, making him look very strong and even more attractive, then we carried on kissing. I tugged onto his golden hair, pulling it, hinting I wanted more. He pulled off my jacket, things were getting hot. We didn't think about anything else: the project; her parents; not even Lila. That was the problem.

 **Lila:** Adrien would have just arrived. I hurried into the bakery, waved to Marinette's parents, then rushed up the stairs to her room. You would have though, you could hear them taking about 'energy resources' or asking questions to each other. Even a pen dropping, or page turning, if it was awkward. Instead, I heard what sounded like a demented cat purring. It wasn't a demented cat. ( _what other sound does kissing sound like, right?)_ I grasped the cold, copper door handle, and pushed the trapdoor open, not even knocking. This was no time to knock. Adrien was in the same room with Marinette. I needed to stop them as soon as possible. He cannot be 'friendly' with Marinette, or she'll get hurt. She'll get akumatized. Just like me.

Then I saw him, them, together. The sight killed me inside. Because Adrien _didn't_ love her. He only loves Ladybug. And now, Marinette actually _loves_ him, and he'll never love her back. He'll only hurt her again. He's a player. And this is his game- why has it got to be this way?

They didn't even realize I was in the room. They didn't even realize I was there. It was lucky I was though. Before Marinette took of her blouse. Before her wound was too deep to heal.

"Adrien. Get. Away. From. My. Friend." I said. I didn't mean to say it. I wanted to shout it. But my brain was still in shock.

"Lila?"

"Don't play 'Mr. Innocent with me, pal. I said get away from her."

 **Adrien:** I froze. What have I done. Before, I could explain, I put my shirt back on, then ran away. No-one noticed- the shop was still busy. I ran to an alleyway. What have I done? I started crying, tears rolling down my face, who knew you could feel all these emotions, in a few minutes.

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

I stayed there, until I saw Lila leave. She looked pleased with herself. Then, I climbed to Marinette's balcony. She properly never wanted to see me, again. Well, Adrien, that is.

I looked through the window. And there she was. Curled into a ball, on the same chaise as I was on, a few minutes ago. Her face, steaming with tears.

"Hey, purr-incess" Classic.

"Chat… have you never heard of privacy?" she asked, but seemed glad I was there. "Apparently, Lila hasn't…" she mumbled under her breath. I wanted to kiss her so hard, again, but I didn't want her to think she was cheating on me. And if her parents walked in, it wouldn't look to good, if their daughter was snogging a boy in a black leather suit… not going to go there.

"Have you ever heard of the most beautiful girl ever? She's crying right in front of me."

Marinette uncontrollably blushed. "Chat… I need your advice. This cute boy kissed me, just now, and then my friend walked in. She hates him, and won't let us together. What do I do?"

Adrien wasn't good at advice, but wanted to know more about what Marinette thought of him.

"What is this 'boy' like?" I asked, casually.

"Do I smell a hint of jealousy?" she laughed.

Nope. I already had the most beautiful girl in the world.


	5. Chapter 5 That is so Alya

_Okay, so I don't know what went through my mind last chapter, but the reviews and favourites suddenly just shot up. Thanks so much for everyone's support, especially those who have been here since the beginning (you know who you are!)_

 _Also, I know this was meant to go up a few days ago, but I have been busy with that pile of physics homework, just waiting for me to complete it…_

 _And, also check out the original version-_

post/146795038155/blargh-i-drew-a-hideous-cover-too-lazy-to-fix

 _That's all, so…_

 **Adrien:** It's been a week. I didn't go to school the day after. I couldn't face Marinette, or Lila- it would have been too awkward. And ever since I got back, she's been glaring at me. Glaring, and glaring. I'm always being watched, stared at fiercely, by Lila. God knows what she would do if I'm anywhere near Marinette. I've had to drop by her house a few times, as Chat Noir, but it's not the same.

I looked over.

"Dude, you need some time off, Lila ain't giving you a break, is she?" Nino joked, during mathematics.

"You are both finding my struggling hilarious, aren't you?" It was so Alya and Nino, they would find my struggling funny.

 **Alya:** "Um, maybe…pretty boy," I laughed. This was hilarious- having girl troubles. Out of all people. Adrien. I heard about Marinette and Adrien's 'project.' Actually, I didn't hear about it, but figured it out. When they were asked to present, they both walked up, without a presentation. Miss Bustier asked if they didn't organize to go to each other's houses, and they just blushed. A bright pink. Then Lila shouted "Adrien, sure did visit Marinette. I saw them. They were working very hard." So why didn't they have a presentation.

We all know _why._

 **Marinette:** One week. One whole week. Lila has been killing Adrien, and me for that matter, too.

I'm stuck in the middle. I'm friends with Lila, but… with Adrien, we're not just friends. Well, I don't know what we are. I haven't talked to him. And, now I'm stuck in the middle.

We both went to my bakery, it was about time we spent some time together. Since Lila entered the picture, I've barely spent time with just Alya. We carried a box filled with strawberry and vanilla macaroons, to my bedroom.

I just don't know what to do. Do I just forget about Adrien, or Lila? Do I have to choose, who I want to spend time with?

 **Nino:** Me and Adrien decided to go to the park. Actually, Alya did. I was to talk to Adrien about the situation, and she was going to advise Marinette about what to do next… but she's properly trying to get all the details on their kiss.

"She's been glaring at you non-stop! Dude, what did you do to Lila?" I laughed. Honestly though, what did Adrien do to Lila? One day she was all 'hey, Adrien, I'm a relative of a distant superhero too, Vopina! D'wanna snog me?' and the next she's like 'kill yourself.'

Alya is having too much fun with this.

 **Adrien:** This 'talking things out' was a good idea. But, I'm sick; I'm tired; I'm ruined. And, I can't think.

"I didn't do anything, I literally don't know what's up with her." I drowsily replied. Since how long, has talking to Marinette been this hard?

 **Marinette:** Obviously, the first thing Alya wanted to talk about was the kiss. She was so interested, as if I were talking about her blog. Her melted-chocolate eyes stared right through me. There was no way I could hide this from Alya. She would make it her life-goal to find out every little detail. That is so Alya… How did she even find out… unless Lila told her?

"Well, she sure did a 180o," Alya said. This was meant to be a Lila-free zone, but somehow, she made it into our conversation.

"I know. I don't know why she is even being like this to him." I replied, as though Alya should be concerned. She didn't give a crap. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

 **Alya:** "Of course, not," _Crap._ This was amusing as hell, to watch though.

 _Not much happened, I know, but I really wanted Nino and Alya to be, well Nino and Alya. They are my OTP, as well as Adrienette, and LadyNoir… just ignore the fact I have 3, rather than 1…_

 _Please, review, they make me smile! And sorry, if anyone was offended by any mild language towards the end, I just thought it would really suit Alya._

 _-LD_


	6. Chapter 6 Problem?

_Hey! So I know it has been a long time, since my last chapter, and to be honest, this would have not gone up until next week, because on top of my 6hrs of exams and revision, I also have to read all of your amazing fanfics, but I decided this would be great revision for language techniques, structure etc. Anyway, thank you so much if you are reading this, and all the positive feedback on my previous chapters!_

 **Alya:** Yay, Biology, my favourite subject… NOT. Marinette was, for once, not late.

"Good morning, girls," Nino smiled. Next to him sat Adrien. Or should I say slumped on his chair. He still looked like a model, don't get me wrong. Well half of one. His emerald eyes still as crystal as ever, but for once, they were pleading for sleep, accompanied by an attempted smile, but made his face look exhausted.

"What's up with Adrien?" I whispered to Nino, although I think I already knew the answer.

"Dude's exhausted." He replied, staying as quiet as I was. We both had an idea why… "So, Marinette, what's up with your new friend. She's been watching Adrien like a hawk," Nino said, this time, trying to get Adrien's attention. He was half-asleep, though.

 **Marinette:** I felt tired, too. Tired of Lila, of the way she treats Adrien. The way she glares.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"She's awfully attached to Marinette, isn't she?" I hated Alya sometimes, but I don't know what I would do without her. She is my other-half, and I love her to pieces.

"Aren't you worried, your BFF will get snatched away?" Nino asked.

"Not at all- I know how to share," Alya laughed. What she really meant is that there is no way Lila could ever replace her, and even if Lila did, she would get another thing coming. Alya is finding this way too funny.

I sighed. The guy passed out the moment he got to his seat. Fortunately, Lila entered the room right after that.

"Good morning, Nino, Alya" Lila paused, "Mari!" she said enthusiastically. She totally ignored Adrien, although you could mistake him to be a zombie at this point.

We all greeted her, then she walked to the back of the class room. Please, please could she attempt to be nice to Adrien, today. She glared at the sleeping Adrien.

"You'd better not turn around to look at Mari, pretty boy, or you'll regret it." She mumbled to Adrien as she passed.

I could imagine what Alya was thinking right now. "Ha, ha, this is too good!"

 **Nino:** I could hear Alya snickering in the background, this is seriously not funny, the dude is seriously bothered. I've never seen Adrien like this. His once sun kissed skin, was now pale and cold. His once beaming smile, was replaced by a miserable frown. His once perfect golden hair, was untidy. And his happiness, had suddenly disappeared.

"Dude, you have to talk to Lila," I whispered. I could no longer see him like this. Normally this lesson would seem everlasting, but for once, it flew by. The whole class had left for lunch, leaving me, Alya, Marinette, Adrien, and Lila. Me and Alya decided to leave them three to sort something out.

 **Adrien:** Crap. I slept through the whole of class, well there goes my grades ( _LD: Can anyone relate?)_

"Lila, I have to talk to Mademoiselle, but I'll meet you outside, okay," came Marinette's voice behind me.

"Okay, Mari!" And you can guess whose voice that was…

I waited for her to leave the room, then I got up, and began to pack my bag, when Marinette walked up to me.

"H-Hey Adrien," she did a cute little wave, "Um, I'm so sorry about Lila, I've tried to stop her, but-"

I would have kissed her, on the spot, but then realized the teacher was in the same room, and Alya and Nino were probably hiding behind the door, waiting to film us, so that we would never forget… ever.

 **Lila:** Where is she? She was taking forever! I was waiting outside. Just because Marinette isn't with me doesn't mean Chloe and Sabrina can start being mean. Don't let it bother you- I told myself. It wasn't my fault. Well, I did bring this onto myself. No, Ladybug brought this onto me.

"I bet she's waiting for Marinette! Ha ha!"

"Poor Marinette! She's sticking to her like glue! So lame!"

"Hey! Lila," I began to mentally prepare for more insults, coming from Chloe. "You have some nerve treating Adrien like that, don't think we haven't noticed. My daddy could throw you out of this city, so you'll have to go back to Italy, or wherever you came from!" She moved her mouth into a poisonous smile. "Leave my Adriekins alone! He's _mine_! You are lucky to have Marinette, she's nice enough to put up with a dirty, little liar like you!"

I never said I wanted him, you can have him. You are worth getting hurt by him. You are both worthless. And you are nothing compared to his _real_ love.

"Hey! Chloe, is anything wrong?!" And there was Marinette, standing strong, her arms folded neatly, as though she could face the world!

"Hey Mari! You're so perfect standing up to Chloe, like that! You were so cool!" I am so pleased, I love Mari so much- she's the only one who understands what it feels like to be out of place.

 _That's it! I really am so thankful for all your support, thanks a million for every review, follow and favourite!_

 _As usual, remember to help, and join the 'LittleDarlings!" buy reviewing, favouriting and following!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _-LD_


	7. Chapter 7 The End

_Sorry it's so late, but good news- EXAMS ARE OVER! Meaning I can continue writing more, yay! This is the final Chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Also, anyone excited for Season 2 of Miraculous coming out this summer!? I can't wait!_

 **Adrien:** I finally decided to deal with Lila. Still on cloud 9 from last night, Marinette invited me round to 'apologise on Lila's behalf,' Although, Marinette was acting really weird about it, since the last time I went to her house, I think I make her feel uncomfortable, but then she wouldn't have invited me over, right?!

Uugghh, why do girls have to be so complicated? Wait, why do I care? Because I like Marinette. WAIT, I just said I LIKED Marinette! Do I? No, yes, I dunno, what is going onNNNn… I don't like Marinette in that way… Then why did I kiss her?

"Kid, I can't help but notice, that you seem to be in a war against yourself!" Plagg teased.

"YOU CAN READ MY MIND?"

"Nope, but I can hear you when you talk to yourself, which is close enough…"

Damn it. I was talking to myself. I hope Lila never heard, she was walking straight towards me. I would have walked away, to avoid the awkward situation I knew was coming, but I promised Nino I would talk to her. Ok, let's start this friendly, right? "Um, Hi L-"

"Stay away from her."

"Eh?"

Crap. People are staring.

 **Lila:** I finally decided to deal with Adrien. "Marinette." I replied to his pathetic 'eh?' "You already have Ladybug, so stop leading her on! Mari is the nicest person I've ever met, and there is no way on earth I'll going to let you-"

"Lila, calm down, you're attracting a lot of attention." He said calmly, holding up his hands, as though in defeat. Good, people are listening to what I should say. I could already hear Chloe complaining that he's with Ladybug, then Kim replying with "But I though he was with you, Chloe, or Marinette!" Ending with people rumouring that he is playing all of them.

"Playing?! I am not playing anyone! I'm not with Ladybug, or Chloe or Marinette! At least I think I'm not with Mar-"

"She's my friend, so stay away!" I had made my point clear.

"I won't." What did he say?! Why you… How dare he. I began to grit my teeth, that little…

"Is everything okay?" I turned to see Mari smiling at both me and Adrien, her indigo hair caught the early morning light and shone in a way that it would not have even on the brightest of days. Her hair was, rather unusually, down, curling slightly at the bottom.

 **Marinette:** I finally decided to deal with both Lila and Adrien today.

"Hey Mariii!" Lila smiled "You look extra cute today-"

"Lila," I sighed. "You can't keep bothering Adrien, like this. You are both my friends, and you both mean an awful lot to me. I just want you to get along."

"Yo- I- You can't go out with HIM! You are _too_ good for him. He's nothing but a pretty face. He's just a dork, who is obsessed with Ladybug! You don't need him, Mari, I'm here for you." Lila cried, as if my life depended on it. That was too far, she said all that _in front_ of _Adrien._

 **Nino:** I shouldn't be laughing, but I am.

"So, you finally decided to confront her," I whisper to Adrien casually. I had just arrived in front of the school, and, unfortunately, missed the beginning of this Drama. "Looked like things have just started getting interesting, so I had to watch." Did that make me a bad friend?

"Nino! Glad, you find my suffering amusing," Adrien sighed. I blame Alya, spending time with her, has rubbed onto me.

Behind my muffled sniggering Adrien and Lila continued their argument.

"Lila, Marinette and I-"

"Shut up, eye- candy,"

I decided to leave them to it. Good luck, dude. Well, that is until Alya finds out.

 _Nino: Alya come to the entrance, there is something you'll want to see ;D_

 _Alya: What's up?_

 _Nino: All I can say is Lila + Adrien + Marinette =Live Drama_

 _Alya: Gr8 XD Coming asap_

 **Adrien:** I don't know why she thinks she can control Marinette. And Nino is being no help.

I grabbed Marinette's arm and pulled her towards me, her cinnamon and sugar scent greeting my nose, making me want to fight for her even more. Lila pulled her away, I tried to pull her back, but I just couldn't, but that wouldn't stop me trying.

"LET HER GO." Lila sternly said.

"Never." I was never going to give up, that easily. "Marinette is allowed to have other friends,"

"Sure, she is, just not with you."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It makes perfect sense, besides," She faked a smile, "Mari is not interested in being _friends_ with you, right, Mari?!"

"I..uh..er.." I really wanted her to answer. To prove Lila wrong. To settle this. So I could be her friend. So she could love me too.

 _You already have Ladybug, so stop leading her on! You can't go out with him. Pretty boy!_ Lila's voice echoed through my head.

"Eh? Ah…"

 _See you! Adrien! Ahahaha. Um, do you want to meet up? Whoa…You're the most awesome. I don't think you're just a pretty face, you're sweet and kind and…_

Oh. It all made sense now. This whole time, she was never intimidated by me. She was _in love_.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her as close as I could. "SHE'S MINE!" Lila's eyes widened, as she realized she had lost.

"Whoo! Go Adein!"

"How romantic!"

"Yeah, Agreste! Show her who's boss!"

"Marinette?!" She was finally mine.

-The End-

So that was it! Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review, so I can write more in the future!

Lots of love,

Little Darling Xx


	8. Credit

This is an 'author's note.' Don't get excited.

Hello.

It's been a long time. I just read this and cringed so hard it physically hurts. I got a lot of people who were like "You copied this!" which at first I was like 'these haters..' but then, I realized all these people who have said this, are so nice, as they just want the rightful creator to be credit, and stealing is wrong. I wanted to say, I wrote this so long ago, I actually forgot where the original plot was from, so if you could be a sweetie, and link it in the review section, I'd love you forever. I actually believe I credited the original plot creator, and I love her work, so if you have never seen it before, totally do that! I just wanted to create my own interpretation, and turn it into a text, rather than a video, because reading is great. I never claimed it was my own piece of work, please don't sue me XD . Hope you still enjoyed it anyway.

Bye.


End file.
